


Forever Yours, Sherlock Holmes

by spideyxmoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Epistolary, Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Sherlock Holmes Dies, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock's note, i have a thing for killing him, i should probably discuss this with my therapist, no happy ending, that's up to you, this fic may be read as romantic or platonic, we don't do that here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyxmoriarty/pseuds/spideyxmoriarty
Summary: In case he dies, Sherlock writes a goodbye letter to John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Forever Yours, Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> I did end up sending this to my beta after all. Thanks, Steph, you're the best <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock dies in this fic directly after confronting Moriarty in TRF. There are references to suicide, although technically it wasn't. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Dear John,

if you're reading this, it means that I am dead. Forgive me. I had hoped this letter would never have to find its way to you.

In short, this is my note.

It's not a suicide note, though. Right now, I'm at the lab in Barts Hospital; I've just texted you to come here. The reason I'm writing this is because I think I'm going to die. If my deductions are correct, Moriarty's plan is to ruin my image, convincing the world that I am a fake. In this scenario, he probably wants me to commit suicide, thus completing his story that I saw no way out from my public downfall.

It's ironic, if you think about it. Do you remember our first case together, John? The serial suicides that Moriarty sponsored; forcing people to take their own lives? That's how it started for you and I. And apparently, that's how it ends.

John, I want you to know that it isn't true. What they say about me in the papers. Whatever I might tell you when I am standing on that rooftop. I'm not a fake.

I consider sentiment to be a disadvantage, a weakness. It is because of that that I try to stay away from it. But unfortunately, I believe Moriarty has found a pressure point that he could use against me. And that pressure point is you.

You, John Watson. And Lestrade, and Mrs Hudson, and every other person I have ever loved.

So, as you may have already figured out, I think Moriarty might threaten to kill you. And please, believe me when I say there is nothing I won't do to stop that happening. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you.

Mycroft, Molly and I have worked out a plan. Several plans, in fact, depending on what happens when I confront Moriarty in a few minutes' time. If all goes well, we should be able to fake my death. After that, I will go undercover and dismantle Moriarty's criminal network. I cannot ask you to come with me, for I would be putting you at risk of death again. When the work is done, I shall come back to London, and explain everything to you.

But then again, if you're reading this, it means I'm not making it home to you.

When it is safe to do so, Mycroft will release proof of my innocence to Scotland Yard and to the press. Once he does, please, tell Lestrade and Mrs Hudson that I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.

Most importantly, though, I owe you an apology. Forgive me, John, for all the hurt that I have caused you, whether it be in life or in my untimely death.

I do not believe in an afterlife, but I know you do. So, in the unlikely case that you are right and I am wrong, I hope that, someday, we might meet again.

Forever yours,  
Sherlock Holmes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover | Forever Yours, Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978680) by [allsovacant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant)




End file.
